In computing systems, such as distributed computing systems, checkpointing may represent a technique to account for application failure. For example, if an application that is being executed were to fail, a latest checkpoint of the application may be used to continue the execution of the application. In this regard, instead of the need to restart the application from a beginning execution point of the application, a checkpoint may be used to ensure that execution of the application continues if failure were to occur beyond the checkpoint. The checkpoint may include all of the data needed to continue the execution of the application from a point of creation of the checkpoint, where such data may be copied from memory to persistent storage, and retrieved in the event of application failure.